Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Match Breaker (Book 7 12)
by itswhatsup
Summary: Greg is returning from spring break to school, and is bugged by Rowley's relationship with Abigail. I'm making this story up as I go along, but I can assure you that it's not just another diary of a wimpy kid story. I am trying to write it as close to the actual series's writing style as I can and as not many others do… actually writing it from Greg's perspective!
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a wimpy kid

Friday  
Thank goodness this terrible vacation is almost over. For the past week I've been driving around in my dads tiny car with my entire family piled inside like some kind of clown car. We were going to in my moms car, but it's something of a gas guzzler, and our vacation would've cost ten times more if we ha taken the minivan. We've been driving for about five hours now and are less than half way there. At least Rodrick finally fell asleep so I can start writing. Rodrick has certainly been a pleasure on this vacation. On top of his usual annoyances, Rodrick gets really nauseous on long car trips. So I suppose you can guess why I hate this vacation so much. I don't know why we didn't just fly there. Once we flew, but Manny got really scared because our tickets got goofed up and our family was separated. Each row had three seats. Mom and dad were together with another adult, and me, Rodrick, and Manny were supposed to be together, but I got separated and was put with some random kids. Rodrick apparently took the window seat and of course fell asleep before the plane even took off. So Manny was left with this creepy man sitting right next to him for the next hour and a half. Well I have to assume he was creepy, because I never actually saw him. But from what Manny says, he was big and mean. Anyways that's how we got stuck driving eleven hours to Ohio. I'm not even sure if the driving was the worst part though. The time we spent there wasn't so great either. When we were planning the trip, mom told me we were visiting our cousins. Naturally, I thought our cousins were going to be my age, give or takes few years, but what mom didn't tell me was that these cousins weren't anywhere near me age. Because apparently the age of second cousins can really vary. And these cousins were old. Like as old as Grammy. So nobody my age would have too much fun hanging out with my "cousins" unless they had a real knack at Bingo and Crazy Eights.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday  
I'm getting sick of being a third wheel. Rowley and Abigail are still together. It's really bothering me, and has been for a while. After about a week of their relationship I told Rowley he had to break up with her. I thought it was only fair. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been going out in the first place! And since I started their relationship, I should at least have a say in how long it lasts. I told Rowley that he needs to break up with her before she breaks up with him, and judging by Rowley's overall personality, that shouldn't be long. He said that that's unfair and not true though, and that it's stupid I would even think that I had a say in anything. But that's just like Rowley, he should be thanking me for looking out for him, and he will be thanking me soon when he gets dumped. And I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but after Rowley rejected my idea, I've been feeding Abigail bad information about Rowley, (like how he likes to sleep in his parents' bed at night when he has bad dreams) but if that's what I have to do to get my friend back, that's what I'll do. By they way Rowley sleeping on his parents floor wasn't a joke. Once I slept over and he had a dream he fell in the toilet, and I had to sleep alone in his room for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday  
Tomorrow is the end of Spring Break. I had a paper assigned a week ago due tomorrow, and I'm just today getting started. It's for Language Arts, and it's about "1001 Arabian Nights". It's pretty boring most of time, so I was just reading every other page to make it go faster, but I don't think that strategy is going to help the paper I have to write. It's kind of creative writing. I have to take three or more characters from the book and write a short story including them. I think it's going to go well though.


End file.
